


Give me a chance

by yoonminhun



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, Sweet He Tian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonminhun/pseuds/yoonminhun
Summary: where He Tian is clearly in love and just wanted a chance to get closer to his dear little Mo.read in portuguese here: https://abre.ai/cchB
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Give me a chance

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my mother tongue so there may be grammatical errors, sorry I am learning 😀
> 
> I wrote this a while ago between the chapters of the earrings and theirs sleeping at the He's family mansion 🥺
> 
> read in portuguese here: https://abre.ai/cchB
> 
> enjoy ♥️

I prove every single day how I feel about you.

can't you really see?

I at least try to have as little contact with you as possible because you make me feel good, little mo.

anything coming from you, to me, is special...

a few days ago you surprised me, asked me to give you something simple, but that meant a lot to me…

they were not just pure black earrings.

it was a prove that you were opening a little gap for me to be a little more part in your life.

that you are accepting something from me...

but why are you still running away?

you can't even sleep in a room next to me.

I swear to you that I will never cross your limits.

I promise you that I will always do what you wish.

but for this to work, we both have to make it work.

please don't run from me.

I'm in love with you, it isn't obvious?

don't hurt my heart.

I promise you the world if you just try to give me a _chance_.

I know that within you there are also a feeling,

this feeling that I know very well.

you were the first person i fall in love with

and I hope to be the last one too.

I hope someday to be fully matched...

that you give me your heart as I am giving you mine.

don't run away from me.

give me a chance to try to make you happy, little mo?

**Author's Note:**

> ♥️


End file.
